Belleau Wood
by Frafarello
Summary: Song fic...yes...the song being Belleau Wood by Garth Brooks...Youji is involved in WWI...it's Christmas Eve...yes...


Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I didn't make up any of these characters, it belongs to Weiss Project, and.I make no money off of this. I'd like to, but I don't. So.yeah.  
  
Disclaimer 2: Song not mine, either. Sorry.  
  
Notes: ~ . ~ = thought, // . // = song lyrics, italics = different language.  
  
//The snowflakes fell in silence over Belleau Wood that night. For a Christmas truce had been declared by both side of the fight.//  
  
Sighing, the young blond leaned back, resting his head on the cold, damp trench wall. Forest green eyes lifted to stare up at the falling snow, landing on his nose and melting to create frigid, wet trails of water down his cheeks. The cold snow mingled with hot, salty tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Youji?" his friend asked. The one-eyes Irishman sat cross- legged beside him, head canted to one side. "It's Christmas. Cheer up."  
  
"How can I cheer up, Farf? I'm half way across the world from my lover, stuck in the middle of frozen France, underfed, underpaid, and frozen to the core." Rolling his head to look at the white-blond, he glowered at his best friend.  
  
"Please? Just smile.please?" The Irishman pouted cutely, snuggling up against Youji.  
  
"Ugh.fine."  
  
A tall redhead walked over to the two of them, smiling. "Hey there guys. Hungry?"  
  
"Perpetually," the blond muttered, wrapping one arm around Farf's shoulder to share warmth.  
  
"Well, here's some food." His commanding officer offered the two of them steaming plates of something unidentifiable. However, food was food.  
  
~Life doesn't get any better than this,~ he though sarcastically, taking both plates.  
  
//As we lay there in our trenches, the silence broke in two, By a German soldier singing a song that we all knew.//  
  
As Youji and Farf huddled together, trying to keep from freezing solid, Farf lifted his head. "What is it, Farf? Do you hear something?" Youji asked curiously.  
  
"Shh.listen." One finger crossed Youji's lips. "Do you hear something?"  
  
The blond canted his head and listened. Across the frozen air, he heard the wordless tune of a Christmas song. The soft music was hard to hear, but a smile teased Youji's lips.  
  
"Must be one of the guys, trying to lighten the mood."  
  
"No, Kudou. It's not one of us. Listen to the words." The Irishman pressed his finger tighter against Kudou's lips, forcing him into silence.  
  
Biting his tongue, Youji listened closer; Farf was right. The words were in.German? Why was a German singing?  
  
//Though I did not know the language, the song was Silent Night, Then I heard my buddy whisper, "All is calm, and all is bright."//  
  
Sighing, Farf leaned back, closing his eye. He folded his hands across his stomach. "Do you recognize it?"  
  
"Silent night, Holy night, all is calm, all is bright. 'Round yon virgin, Mother and Child," the voice sang, low and husky. It was obviously the voice of a smoker.  
  
"All is calm, all is bright," Farf whispered with the German. A single tear dripped down his cheek.  
  
Tentatively, Youji reached out and wiped the single tear away, swallowing hard.  
  
//Then the fear and doubt surrounded, 'cause I'd die if I was wrong, But I stood up in my trench, and I began to sing along.//  
  
Steeling himself, Youji rose slowly to his feet. Several of his trench mates looked at him in shock as he put himself into full view of the enemy, unarmed, eyes closed. He placed his hands on the edge of the trench, taking in a deep breath before letting his own low, sultry voice blend with the German.  
  
"Mother and Child. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace," Youji sang softly.  
  
He felt one hand settle on his shin and glanced down. Farf had his hand clenched around Youji's shin. "Youji."  
  
Youji shook his head and continued to sing, looking out across the flat, white-covered field. ~He's going to shoot me, he's going to shoot me, he's going to-he didn't shoot me.~ As the blond realized that his body wouldn't be sent home in a pine box to his lover, his voice grew stronger, adding harmony to the traditional Christmas song.  
  
From the opposing trench, he heard the German singing louder, and could almost hear a smile in his voice. "Silent night, Holy night, shepards quake at the sight."  
  
Sitting in his trench, the German had his eyes closed, his head pressed into the dirt. Around him, the other soldiers stared in awe at the balls this guy had.  
  
"I can't believe it. One of the Americans is singing!"  
  
"Yeah.and.hey! He's standing up!"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Take a look!"  
  
"Wait.I don't know if I should trust you."  
  
"Franz, I might put ice in your sleeping bag, but I won't get you shot! Now look."  
  
"Hey, he is."  
  
Opening his eyes, the singer watched the soldiers arguing and turned, peering over the little mound. Lo and behold, a very attractive blond soldier was standing and singing along, adding deep, melodious notes.  
  
//Then across the frozen battlefield, another's voice joined, Until one by one, each man became a singer of the hymn.//  
  
Farfarello first, followed shortly by Fujimiya Ran and Tsukiono Omi, added their own unique voices to the song that stirred the heart, and made the soul weep. Germans began to sing, as well, until each male voice blended perfectly, into an angelic choir, in the middle of France on Christmas Day.  
  
The thin, strong hand moved from Youji's shin to grip his hand as the Irishman smiled and continued to sing, another tear making its mark down his cheek.  
  
The German watched the men around him quiet, then join in, sitting down in the dirt. Chuckling softly, the originator of the song rose to his knees, then his feet.  
  
//Then I thought that I was dreaming, for right there in my sights Stood the German soldier 'neath the falling flakes of white. Then he raised his hand and smiled at me, as if he seemed to say, "Here's hoping we both live to see us find another way."//  
  
Through the snow, Youji could see a flash of bright, fiery red, and for a moment, thought someone was firing a gun at him. He flinched, expecting the pain of a gunshot. However, all that he heard was the continued singing. Opening cautious, forest green eyes, he saw a tall, redheaded German standing before him. Even though they were hundreds of yards away, he could still see the glitter of emerald green eyes, and the faint flicker of a smile.  
  
Schuldig smiled wider at the shocked look on the blond's face. One hand rose, saluting to the blond. He raised a thin eyebrow, winking as his smile widened.  
  
Youji's breath caught in his throat as he watched, his own lips turning up into a smile. He waved slightly in return, chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Farf asked.  
  
The blond shook his head, still singing. "Glory streams from heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing hallelujah. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."  
  
//Then the Devil's clock struck midnight, and the skies lit up again. And the battlefield where Heaven stood was blown to Hell again.//  
  
As the two stood, staring at each other, the final note hung in the air between them. A clock chimed twelve times, bringing Youji and Schuldig back to reality. Both cringed down into their trenches, pulled down by their respective companions.  
  
"Youji, what the hell was that? You could have gotten shot, standing up unarmed like that!" Farf screamed over the roar of gunfire and cannons.  
  
"I know, but.oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand." The blond slumped down, thumping his head on the frozen dirt wall. "You just wouldn't."  
  
"Whatever." Farf grabbed his gun, peering over the trench wall and firing into the snow, hoping he hit something.  
  
Schuldig, too, slumped down, smiling widely. "Dude, Schuldig, what's with you? You get hit on the head or something?"  
  
"No. Just.never mind. Come on; we have a war to win." Forest green eyes closed as the redhead reached for his own gun, firing off a round into the darkness.  
  
"Augh!" Farf recoiled, falling back into the darkness, and into Youji's lap.  
  
"Farf!"  
  
//But for just one fleeting moment.//  
  
"Youji.dammit." Farf clutched his shoulder, trying to staunch the bleeding.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no.Farf, no." Youji pulled the blond into his lap. He was bleeding.a lot.  
  
//The answer seemed so clear.//  
  
Schuldig heard the scream and winced, but continued to fire. Damn him for all his training, he wouldn't stop until he won. "Farf, Farf, are you ok?" Youji wiped away his sweat.  
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt." he said hopefully. "H-however.it's not looking so good for my existence." Farf inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I.I thought it didn't hurt."  
  
"It doesn't.but it feels weird, and my heart is flinching.it's feels weird." The Irishman nuzzled Youji's chest. "Youji.I don't want to die."  
  
"Farf, I don't want you to die."  
  
//Heaven's not beyond the clouds.//  
  
"What's going to happen to me, Youji?"  
  
"I.I don't know.I wish I knew, but.but I don't." A tear dripped down Youji's face and onto Farf's. "Please, Farf.don't leave me."  
  
"I.I don't think I have a choice.Youji.I'm afraid," the Irishman whimpered, crying softly.  
  
//It's just beyond the fear.//  
  
"I know you are.but you shouldn't be. It'll be ok, Farf. Don't worry, Farf." Youji stroked the top of Farf's head gently, calmingly. Another tear fell onto Farf's neck as his breath came faster and shorter.  
  
"D-don't cry, Youji-kun. It's ok." Farf cupped Youji's cheek for a moment before his eyes closed and his body went limp.  
  
"No.no.Farfie.Farfarello.please.come back.come back," Youji whimpered pathetically, clutching the dead body of his best friend. "No, no, no, no."  
  
//Heaven's not beyond the clouds.//  
  
Fifteen years later, Youji walked into a small café in the middle of Paris. He sighed sadly as he looked up at the American flag. Shaking his head, Youji sat at a small table, lifting the menu. It had been four years since he had been a part of a serious relationship, since his former lover from the war had gotten tired of waiting. A young waitress took his order and disappeared into the back.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" a man asked in soft Japanese. Youji glanced up to look into startlingly familiar emerald eyes, framed in brilliant red hair.  
  
"You.you're." he asked in shocked, stammering. "The German from Christmas, right." He offered a hand in official greeting. "The name is Schuldig."  
  
"Guilty?" A small smile teased Youji's lips as he shook the proffered hand. "I think I'm going to like you. Have a seat, Schuldig. My name is Kudou Youji."  
  
//It's for us to find it.//  
  
"I've been looking for you for years. I.I am truly guilty." The redhead lowered his eyes ashamedly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I.I am the one who shot your friend. There are not enough words to express my guilt, and my sorrow."  
  
Youji sat silently for a moment before tipping Schuldig's chin up. "The past is the past. I forgive you for everything."  
  
"You.you do?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Schuldig extended his hand again, smiling. "Kristov Stohker. That's my name."  
  
//Here.// 


End file.
